broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Nic Whooves/Eclipcs Prince, Part 2
Welcome back, nice to meet you. take a seat, have a soda, play a but of tetris, but here is part 2 of our hero, Nick Eclip, at this time i ask you to turn off any electronic.........what......any device besides the one your reading this story on. Now let the magic begin. When we left off, Twilight and Celestia just unlocked the door to Nick's cell. To recap, Nick is a pegasus that was adopted by the royal family after saving Luna from some bullies, His cutie mark is a lunar eclipse with a crown around it.he was thrown into a dungeon for some reason and he mentally swore to protect Luna. Now that i've attempted to catch you up, lets continue. Nick stared out of his cell at Celestia and a Miss Twilight while guards are unchaining him. "Teacher, how old is he?" asked Twilight as Nick walked out. Now i don't know how to transfer age to ponies but as a human, he would have been 16 when he got locked up. Now back to the story, sorry for the interuptions. "He is the same age as when he was locked up. But why is your mane have red in it now instead of all white?" Asked Celestia as she walked around Nick, examining him. "Well, SIS. The reason my mane turned red is because i was trying to escape and everytime i did i got hit with a bolt of red lighting, not enough to kill me but to say stop. That's how." Scoffed Nick as he sat by the window. "Wait, he's your brother?!" shouted Twilight as she turned to Celestia. "I'm her adopted brother." Nick replied as he continued to stare out the window. Celestia walked to Nick,"little brother, you may not have changed, but the town you once grew up and knew is vanished. Replaced with this wonderful city. I wish i could stay and chat but I have to go. Twilight," she turned to Twilight," He's your responability from now on till nessacary." As Celestia walked away, Nick walked over to Twilight,"Well miss Twilight, seems like i get to be your shadow till celestia wants me back". "Well, since I have to watch you, lets go to a town that you might enjoy." saidtwilight as she trotted down the hall way. "And where is that?" asked Nick as the went to a little purple dragon. "Spike, meet Nick, he'll be living with us for now." said Twilight as she went into town. "Wow, a prince, what a honor," said Spike as he followed Nick and Twilight. "Spike do you need a ride? Get on little buddy." said Nick as he lowered to spike's level. Twilight looked back and saw what Nick was doing, "He's a really great guy." said twilight as she got to the train station. "Ponyille? what the hay is that?" yelled Nick as the train stopped there. "Our home, and now yours." said spike as he rode on Nick's back around town. "I still don't know why Twilight left you with me." said Nick as he sat next to a pink pony. "the reason is because i know Ponyville and with you being new and all, i get toshow you around and meet twilight's friends" said Spike as he walked around the pink pony, "And here is the first pony. Nick meet Pinkie Pie." HI. HOW ARE YOU? I'M PINKIE PIE. WANT A TOUR OF PONYVILLE?" said Pinkie pie as she bounced around Nick. "I have what she's been eatting." said Nick as he followed Spike and Pinky pie around town. "Well, i've seen almost everypony in ponyville, all of Twilights friends, and been at a Pinkie party. Whatelse could there be Spike?" asked Nick as they walked to the library. "Now it's time to see your new home and room." said Spike as he opened the door. "Too many books." uttered Nick as he stared into the room. "Twilight, we're back." yelled Spike as they walked into another room, "and here's your room. See you for dinner." Nick looked around the room. there was a bed, a foot locker, a map of ponyville, and a window. he looked out the window and stared out over Ponyville,"I think i'll love it here.". Nick looked around the room once more before leaving, and he found a book under his pillow. "Twilight's diary." Nick read off the cover as he looked to the door. "I wonder?' The Next Day. Nick woke up to the sound of Twilight yelling at Spike to get up. Nick walked out of his room to see three letters on the center table of the library. Nick picked up one of them and started to read them: My faitful student Twilight sparkel, i ask you to show Nick Ponyville and get him to go to some special events. I also want him to do some activities that are a bit out of his comfort zone. Also, i would like him to write me letters from now on to keep him in the loop.your teacher Celstia. "Nick go outside and get a hobby. Get involed with everypony." said Twilight as she pushed him out the door. "So find an activity to do?" asked Nick as she slammed the door on him. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." Nick walked down to a house whenhe heard somepony singing. "That sounds really cool." said Nick as he knocked on the door. When the door opened, Nick saw a grey pony with a purple mane, "Hi I'm Nick, sorry to disrupt you but was that you singing?". "Yes. Why do you ask?" asked the grey pony. "I really want to know how to sing, so could you teach me miss?" pleaded Nick. "Sure, i'll teach you. and please don't call me miss, you can call me Marisa. Marisa Ariel Dempsey." Nick stood in happness and shock,"Is it okay if ionly call you Marisa?" "That's fine, Nick" End of part 2 Category:Blog posts